Secrets of the Dark
by xXNekoetteXx
Summary: Shizuo wants to know why Izaya is always happy and lively and could almost never be seen in a vulnerable mood.


"IIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" Shizuo grabbed a vending machince and threw it at Izaya. Izaya smirked and dodged it afterwards holding his flick blade towards Shizuo. The vending machine landed with a crash on the concrete and people scattered off not wanting to get caught in the another one of the violent duo's fight.

"I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro flea!" Angry. Shizuo felt extremely angry towards Izaya today. It surprised him because Izaya hasn't really done anything to make him angrier than usual.

"Eh~? You don't own Ikebukuro Shizu-chan I can come here anytime I want." Shizuo studied Izaya for a bit wanting to find out what makes the flea tick him off more than usual. Izaya was wearing his usual shit eating smirk and his usual trade mark fur jacket and was currently pointing his flickblade at Shizuo. Nothing out of the ordinary so Shizuo wondered why was he extra angry at Izaya today.

"Ne,ne Shizu-chan what are you staring at me for? Could you be checking me out?" Izaya laughed and threw his flick blade at Shizuo so quick Shizuo didn't have time to dodge. The flick blade cut his cheek and the cut started bleeding. "Now then I'm afraid I have to leave now but it was nice playing with you Shizu-chan~" Izaya ran off and in his blind rage Shizuo chased after him while throwing something like a stop sign every now and then, to which Izaya was able to dodge.

"Get back here you fucking louse!"

"No way Shizu-chan you'll hit me~"

"Dammit." Shizuo slumped on a wall angrily. After chasing Izaya for four minutes he eventual lost the raven haired man amongst the maze of alleyways.

Frustrated he smoked in the alleyway wondering why he felt so much anger towards Izaya today. Shizuo felt even more frustrated and angrier than ever. Izaya would always be able to shake him off some random alleyway plus that irritating smirk he always has on his face. Shizuo growled. How is he so lively all the time? He's so lively that it started creeping Shizuo out. _What a weirdo_ , he thought blowing smoke into the air. Then he realized it. Maybe that is why he is angrier at Izaya today than usual. _Now that I think about it I have never seen the flea cry or show any emotions that equals to sadness… maybe if I stalk him long enough I might be able to see him in a vulnerable state maybe then my anger would relinquish and I'll feel triumphant for once._ With that thought in mind he headed to Izaya's apartment in Shinjuku.

He checked the time on his phone and was surprised to realize it was already 10:20pm. He had been standing in that alleyway smoking for three hours. _That flea made me waste time as well. He is so going to pay for this._

Shizuo decided to walk to Shinjuku instead because he is quiet near there already and he needed to sort out his plan. Now that he thought about it… stalking the flea sounds weird and disgusting. But _it will be worth it_ , he told himself. Arriving at the door to Izaya's apartment Shizuo turned the handle hoping that it was left unlocked. Fortunately it is and he slowly opened the door making sure it doesn't creak. Who knows what Izaya will do when he realizes that Shizuo intruded in his apartment.

The place was huge but that is to be expected from someone as rich as Izaya. Shizuo wandered around the place looking for Izaya. Suddenly he heard something soft and faint and froze. Did Izaya hear him? _Shit._ But a few moments passed and the informant didn't appear. Frowning Shizuo tried to locate where the sound came from. It was so faint that he almost didn't hear it but there it was again. He walked quietly to a door near the end of the hall and very quietly pressed his ear against the door. There it was again.

Shizuo wondered whether he should bust through the door or should open it quietly. He heard another faint sound and decided to open the door quietly. He peered inside and saw Izaya curled up on his bed with his back towards the door. Shizuo slipped inside the room leaving the door open just in case and walked ever so quietly towards the huddled figure.

Izaya suddenly sat up and brushing his arms across his face, his back still on Shizuo. He turned around slowly and what Shizuo saw shocked him to the core.

Tear streaked face.

Puffy eyes.

Shaking figure.

Shizuo realized that Izaya had caught him intruding in his apartment and tried to come up with a good excuse as to what he is doing but came up empty and ended staring at Izaya instead.

"W-what are you doing here," Izaya asked but he didn't really look like he cares. He sniff a bit and looked away.

"U-um…I…" Shizuo was still in a state of shock. He had come here wanting to see Izaya with a sad emotion on his face. Now that he saw it he doesn't know what to make of it. Should he be happy or not?

"More importantly why are you crying?"

Izaya sighed tiredly. "Why do you care?"

Shizuo gritted his teeth and took off his shoes and got on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the raven-haired man.

"Tell me." Shizuo felt Izaya shifting a bit to find a comfortable position. Izaya mumbled something while burying his head on Shizuo's chest. "Hm?" Shizuo doesn't want to push Izaya into talking but he really wanted to find out why he was crying.

Izaya mumbled his reason but Shizuo was able to catch what he said.

"I cry myself to sleep."

Shizuo's grip tightened and leaned forward a bit to lean his head on Izaya's right shoulder. "Do you...want to talk about it?" The informant shook his head and relaxed a bit to Shizuo's embrace.

Shizuo realized how Izaya was like day and night. Bright and lively at day, melancholy and lonely at night.

He looked at Izaya and saw that the informant had fallen asleep already. He carefully placed Izaya 's head on the pillow and placed a blanket on top of him before turning to leave. He felt something grab the fabric of his shirt and turned to see Izaya looking at him almost pleadingly.

"Please stay."

Shizuo nodded and got back on the bed. Izaya snuggled closer to him before falling asleep again.

Shizuo had wanted to see Izaya vulnerable thinking that he would finally feel triumphant but instead he felt something else.

Love.

A/N

Well if you made it this far then congrats! Anyways I'm xXNekoetteXx but if you want something shorter...I don't know I'll think of something shorter or you can. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction it really means to me a lot! I'm open to criticism because I haven't proofread this properly (I have no proofreader) and because, like I said, this is my first fanfic. That being said I don't want any violent reactions of course. Anyways thanks again and reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
